


angel

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “it’s fine, yugy,” bambam says with a grin, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “besides -- why would i say no to helping you babysit? you know i love kids!”





	angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/gifts).



> sorry for not posting yesterday!!!!! it was hoco so I was Stress and then I was out hdfjvnfjf
> 
> but day 13 is yugbam!!!!! wooo!!!! day 14 will come later today :)!

“i’m really sorry that we had to do this instead of going out on our date,” yugyeom says, pouting at bambam.

 

“it’s fine, yugy,” bambam says with a grin, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “besides -- why would i say no to helping you babysit? you know i love kids!”

 

yugyeom chuckles softly, and bambam watches on the side as yugyeom’s aunt and uncle gives him instructions and everything his niece needs. he bows to them when they leave, and once the door is shut, he turns to yugyeom, saying, “now where’s your adorable niece?”

 

yugyeom snorts and turns to the stairs, calling out, “chanmi!”

 

bambam grins when he hears a little giggle, and suddenly a little girl’s in front of them, racing to hug yugyeom’s legs. “hi, uncle yugy!”

 

“hey, cutie,” yugyeom coos, bending down and hugging her. “i’ve missed you. how are you?”

 

“i’m good,” the four year old says, smiling up at yugyeom. she sees bambam and tilts her head curiously at him, whispering loudly to yugyeom, “who’s that?”

 

“that’s bambam, he’s my boyfriend,” yugyeom says, and chanmi goes over to bambam, who bends down to her height. “he’s super nice.”

 

“your hair is pink,” chanmi says bluntly after a few seconds, and bambam snorts. “that’s super cool. uncle yugy, can  _ my  _ hair be pink?”

 

“i think your uncle yugy would love to make your hair pink like mine when you’re older,” bambam smiles gently. “but -- hey, yugy, how does your aunt feel about temporary dye?”

 

* * *

 

“my hair looks so  _ pretty _ ,” chanmi says in awe as yugyeom and bambam put temporary hair dye into chanmi’s hair (dollar store ones, mind you -- they don’t want to get in trouble). the bottom half of chanmi’s hair is a mix of pink and purple, and she can’t stop jumping happily. “it’s so cool!”

 

“it’s gonna go away when you wash your hair, though,” bambam warns as he sets down the dye and grabs the blow dryer instead, drying her hair. yugyeom steps back and watches with a smile as bambam and chanmi interact with each other happily. 

 

he blinks in confusion when they suddenly turn to them, having tuned out their conversation, but he suddenly understands when chanmi holds up the pink hair dye, both her and bambam having identical grins on their faces.

 

if his aunt questions why yugyeom’s hair has random pink streaks in them as chanmi shows off her newly ‘dyed’ hair, yugyeom says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddd feel free to give prompts nd alllll


End file.
